A Poet's Song
by dragongirl87
Summary: Skyan was a quiet girl who was happy staying out of the limelight, allowing it to go to a girl who didn't want it, either. One day she was snatched her out of her ninth-grade life, thrown in the middle of something no one understood... Chapter 6 Added!
1. First Glimpse

Untitled

_'Life rolls  
On and  
On passes  
Me by  
While all  
Spins out  
Of my  
Control.'  
  
_ Skyan felt like that so often that it wasn't even funny. She laid down the pen and tossed her notebook aside. Her poetry writing skills were awful, even her teachers cleared their throats while reading it, and she always got "F"s. An A-student in everything... Except Poetry. That would never come to her, she would crease her forehead for hours upon hours upon hours, but nothing ever came. Nothing.  
  
"You try to hard," her teachers would say kindly, fighting to keep a smile on at the black-haired girl with those strange aqua-green that pierced right through you. "Just sit back and let the poetry come to you. That's what Erin does."  
  
And then they would gesture over to the school genius, the one who could sit and write without a care in the world for hours on end. While Skyan was still struggling with her second line, Erin would have an entire poem folding out in fifty or more lines.  
  
But Erin never seemed to appreciate any of the compliments. She brushed them off, hurrying to try and get the back seat on the bus that both she and Skyan rode home. Alone and secluded, just like Skyan often felt like. Erin was more remarkably so, fighting to stay out of the spotlight, while Skyan could naturally stay out of it.  
  
And that was Skyan's life, something that she could never control, like the horse races that she so often watched on Television, or the movies where the hero really should of chosen a differant girl, but he didn't...  
  
She leaned back on the pillow propped up against the head of her bed, stretching her arms above her head. Glancing at her watch, she noted that it was four, and that she really should start working on her homework. Pulling out the Algebra II assignment, she placed pencil on paper and began to work.  
  
On a second thought, she flipped on the TV, laying down her homework. A familiar theme song filled her room, and she rapidly turned down the volume, cursing her older brother under her breath for coming in and watching something on her TV. Was it her fault that he'd broken his?  
  
And there they were, the Sailor Scouts. An anime that she had wished more than once that she could be a part of, escaping from her world of ninth-grade horror. 

var PUpage="76001072"; var PUprop="geocities"; var yvnContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072geovisit();


	2. Happenings

"Hey Erin, Eric wants to talk to you!" someone jibed, and Skyan quickly scooted past the golden-brown haired girl and her tormentor. Glancing back, she felt a bit bad at leaving the girl to the teasing. Her face had turned a slight shade of pink, and she clutched her books to her, brushing past Skyan.brbr  
  
"Why don't you shove it, Brandon?" Skyan demanded blocking the short boy's way. "After all, picking on someone your own size might be a good idea." She paused for a moment, trying to make it appear like she was thinking hard. "Try the Kindergarten. They might have some people who would match your height," she added, turning away. Brandon seemed unaffected, but turned away from Erin and went to go bully another girl.brbr  
  
Skyan wondered what fun he found in this. It was stupid, all of it. The whole thing with being judged on how pretty you were, or how smart you were, or who your friends were... Actually, Skyan had little problems with the last one.brbr  
  
She wasn't friendless, but all of her friends were in about the same place that she was. They were made fun of on occasion, usually ignored and forgotten by anyone other than each other. "Better to be lovingly forgotten than hatefully remembered," she had once included on an essay about loosing someone that you loved. She'd written it on Fi, a Korean girl that had been in her class in first grade. The two had been best friends until Fi had transferred away to a differant school, and few people remembered her. The essay had only gotten a "C."brbr  
  
She sat down in her seat in the middle of the room. She rather liked it there, in fact. When you were in the back the teachers always called on you to answer problems, and if you were in the front then you were supposed to be a goody-goody who knew all the answers no matter what. Much to her surprise, Erin had chosen a spot mainly in the center of the room, a little bit back and left from where Skyan sat.brbr  
  
"If you would please get out the homework assignment from yesterday, and pass it up to the front..." The teacher's voice droned on and on, Skyan fighting to stay awake. She'd stayed up too late last night working on that poem for English. She felt herself dozing off until there was a knock on the door, and then had to fight back the urge to groan.brbr  
  
Eric Sullivan was standing in the doorway. He was one of the more popular guys that she had been cursed with; he didn't really make fun of anyone, but he wasn't exactly friendly with everyone, either. He wasn't particurally smart, either; not dumb, just average. So how had he gotten into an Algebra II class?brbr   
  
She glanced over and noticed Erin blushing slightly, her head turned towards the wall. "Take a seat, Mr. Sullivan," the teacher said, gesturing to the only empty seat in the enitre classroom. Skyan noticed with slight horror that it was to the right of her.brbr  
  
The lanky boy sat down, and Skyan wondered if this could go much worse. After all, she'd already had to put up with him in Biology, and now this? Atleast they sat in opposite corners of the room in biology.brbr  
  
But, of course, Mr. Richard, being the teacher that he was, made it even worse. "Skyan, since you and Eric are properly seated, you'll be helping him catch up with everything that we've done so far, from about chapter one to chapter two."brbr  
  
Erin blushed even deeper whenever Skyan glanced over at her, and this time she didn't even bother to hide her groan.  



	3. Signs & Chills

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, and sorry it took too long to get this next chapter out. These characters are based off of my RL friends, and the names are the same, as well. Please know that if you are reading this fic, it is going to take a /long/ time to complete. Think something along the lines of a short novel, not a short story. Also, I do realize that the chapters are short, but I'm better able to write in multiple chapters.  
  
* * *  
  
By the end of the school day Skyan was ready to rip her hair out, although killing Eric first and then ripping it out would of been a better option. The truth of the matter was that he was worse than anyone that she'd ever had to tutor, and would of gladly turned him over to Erin to tutor if Mr. Richard would of allowed it. She knew better than to ask, though.  
  
Of course, that didn't mean that a little bit of negotiating couldn't take place. After sixth period, she headed out of the freshman campus to board the bus for South Campus. Erin was in her usual seat, far in the back of the bus. Skyan pushed her way past a few preps who were standing in the narrow aisleway to sit next to her, the younger girl's blue eyes widening slightly. "Hi, Erin," Skyan said, and Erin gave her a nod of recognition, although obviously still confused. "I guess you noticed that I've been lucky enough to be cursed with catching Eric up, right?"  
  
"Skyan, if you're going to tease me about liking him, then I really don't want to hear it," Erin said in a low tone that Skyan had never heard the girl use. "And don't rub it in my face that you get to help him, either. I would of gladly taken your spot, but Mr. Richard considers you to be the better student."  
  
Skyan shrugged softly. "Well, maybe I'm better in math, but I suck in language. You want to be the one who helps Eric, and I need help in english. We can make a deal." Skyan truly had no idea why she was saying that. She didn't need help in english, not really; she could pull of an A in that class, just so long as Mrs. Mills gave them enough worksheets on grammar and parts of speech. But something told her that she was going to need to talk to Erin, although she truly had no idea why.  
  
"Uh, Skyan, did you say something else after you said that we could make a deal?" Erin questioned unsurely, as though she was afraid of being laughed at. "You probably won't believe me, but I thought that I heard you say something about stars but your mouth didn't quite move."  
  
The girl would of said "no" had it been anyone other than Erin asking her. It was strange, almost as though the two had talked more before this, although Skyan knew full and well that the two had rarely spoken, let alone engaged in a conversation. "Uh, yeah, I said something about how Libra is fading from view, and that Scorpio and Ara are rising," she quickly lied, and Erin nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that was what I thought you said. I never knew that you were interested in astrology," Erin said, and she said a few things to Skyan about the other contillations that were rising. But Skyan wasn't listening, because something had just chilled her sharply to the bone, something that she really couldn't explain. 


	4. Signs

Skyan looked at her glowing digital watch on her bedside stand again. The time read 1:56 AM. Yes, she decided, that meant that Ara and Scorpio had to be plain to see in the night sky. She couldn't figure out why those two contellations had sprung to her mind; Scorpio she knew very well, because it was her astrological sign, but Ara she had never even heard of before she said it. She had gone and looked it up on the internet when she got home from school, and found little information on the formation.  
  
The only piece of information that she'd been able to get out of several sites was that the translation for it was "the altar," and it rose at approximately the same time that Scorpio did. Not exactly, but close.  
  
She slid out of bed and into a light blue bathrobe which covered her pajama pants and shirt. Slippers made out of the same material were slipped on, and she silently padded outside, her breath making a patch of mist in the cool north Texas air.  
  
The dew on the grass had frozen slightly to where it crunched under Skyan's feet, and she fought to keep her steps silent. Looking up into the cloudless sky, she quickly located Scorpio, and cast a glance out for Ara, trying to remember what it had been like in the map on the map that she'd found online.  
  
And yes, there it was. Ara. The Altar. The thing that she'd told Erin about, although she had no idea what it was. The Scorpion and the Altar.  
  
She found herself gazing at Ara even more intently, and smiled. It was so perfect, and the stars that made it up were beautiful. One was a bit hard to see, but you could still make it out in the country sky. That was one of the good things about not living in a large city.  
  
"Well, that's what I came for," she said softly, and turned to re-enter her house. On an urge, she turned back to look at dim star, and did a double-take. Unless she was imagining things, which she never did, the star was getting brighter. And bigger. And closer.  
  
Normally Skyan would of been interested in something like this, a shooting star that would probably swerve away from earth before it entered the atmosphere, because anything in astrology fascinated her to no end.  
  
But now she stood transfixed, not daring to move or to breathe, for fear that the star might retreat and turn back to its dim self. But it did not.  
  
Instead, the orb grew in size, and in a dazzling moment Skyan realized that it was not a star, but a person, a winged girl who resembled her. But there was something about the girl that made Erin think of someone else, someone at school whom she'd seen before but never spoken to, noted but never noticed. But who was it?  
  
Wings.  
  
Such wings. Wide and full, several feet in span, and feathered with a color that reminded her of the sky on a foggy day. Not gray, not blue, and not gray-blue. But somehow all in one.  
  
And she carried herself with an air of certainty, her wavy dark brown hair cascading over those smokey-gray wings, and a beautiful face. Her eyes matched the color of the wings. This was something strange, something unexplainable that Skyan knew she was going to have to explain to Erin whenever they spoke again. She had just as much right to know about this as Skyan did, except that Skyan had been the one told. So maybe Erin shouldn't know...  
  
"Fires  
  
May burn the archer in  
  
A whirlwind where  
  
The poisned one  
  
Will be laid down  
  
On the altar  
  
And salamandar fires  
  
May burn."  
  
  
* * *  
  
Skyan awoke the next morning, and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. Seven minutes later, she struggled from the twisted covers as the alarm came back on. What had happened last night?  
  
Her robe was hung up in the closet where it had been for the past two weeks, and bore no sign of dampness or anything that might of signified that she had been outside in it. Her slippers were laid at the foot of her bed, where they should of been, and she felt a sudden chill go through her.  
  
Last night had been real, that was for sure. Now the only thing that wasn't for sure was whether or not she was going to tell Erin about it that day. 


	5. Forgetfulness

Ms. Mills gave, in short, strange assignments. You could never bet on what the black-haired woman who should of long been gray would assign, except for that it would be something that everyone would hate. Especially the Monday assignments. They were, without a doubt, the worst.  
  
So whenever one simple worksheet was passed out, many of the students were a bit skeptical about what it would be. Maybe it was an instruction sheet for a large project. Skyan glanced at hers unsurely, and began to read it before it was explained. Basically, it asked for likes, dislikes, favorite movies, and what you would do in a certain situation. Skyan was thankful whenever Ms. Mills began to explain, for the whole thing confused her.  
  
"You will all fill out this sheet as an assignment," she said, "and turn it in to me at the end of class. As you all know, the homecoming game for Deer Park High is this weekend, and the after-game dance is something that most of you are looking foreward to." Skyan sighed and groaned in disgust as a few of the more popular girls began twittering about boys. Ms. Mills held up her hand. "But, girls and guys, you will not be going with your chosen date for the dance. For the football game, that's fine, but for the dance you'll be going with whomever matches your personality interest best. A paper will be due next Monday about the person whom you were paired up with, not about the dance." She smiled at Erin and Skyan, then chuckled softly. "So, if you don't like who you're going with, I suggest that you and your 'date' get together and tell each other about yourselves so that neither of you flunk. I already have a vague idea of whom I'm going to pair, and you'll know by tomorrow."  
  
Skyan pulled out a pen and began to jot down answers, saying the first thing that came to mind. She really couldn't care less if her 'date' was Scott Dowling, the least popular boy in the school, or Matt Skelton, one of the guys that the popular girls had to be twittering about. She just wanted to make sure that she got the paper written and got a good grade on it.  
  
* * *  
  
"What did you think of the assignment?" Erin asked as Skyan slid in to the bus seat yet again. It had gone unspoken between the two, but they were friends. "I just hope that I don't get paired up with some popular guy," she said, shrugging softly. "But it doesn't matter to me. He'll probably dump me for some hot chick."  
  
At that point she made a face so funny that Skyan burst out into a fit of giggles, drawing a few strange looks from some of the other students. "I don't care at all. To be totally honest, none of this is really school-related." A mischevious smile spread across her face. "But I think that Katlin Wheeler will find it rather strange whenever she discovers that she's going to be put down with Matt Hicks."  
  
Erin gaped at Skyan. "Now, how do you know that?" she demanded, and Skyan whipped a piece of lined paper out of her pocket, waving it around in front of Erin's face. "Oh, how did you get the list? And besides, isn't Ms. Mills going to notice?"  
  
Skyan made a fake sigh at Erin. "Child, child, one must learn to use one's powers of replication!" she replied, unfolding the paper. "Whenever I went up to turn my questionaire in, I slipped it off of her desk, copied it down, and then returned it when I went up to get a kleenex. Now, let's see who you're paired up with... Or going to be. You know perfectly well, as I do, that she already has everyone's date planned and we're only filling out that sheet as her excuse to keep some people from getting mad."  
  
Erin nodded seriously, but snatched the paper out of Skyan's hand before the girl could react. "Now, let's see, you're with Matt Skelton," she said, and Skyan laughed even louder. To think that she was paired up with someone whom she'd been thinking about being paired up with and not caring. "Let's see, I'm with..." She hesitated for a moment, a smile growing on her face. "I'm with Eric Sullivan," Erin announced skeptically, then burst out laughing, wiping a tear from her eye. "He's going to love this, isn't he?" she chuckled, and started laughing again.  
  
Skyan, for one, couldn't see what was so funny about it all. "Uh, Erin?" she asked rhetorically, and found herself starting to giggle along with the younger girl. "Oh, and you know that Matt Skelton is going to be pleased, too," she added in a mock-serious tone, grinning at Erin. Then she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to tell her something, but she couldn't remember what.  
  
"What's the matter?" Erin asked, still giggling, and Skyan shook her head quickly, as though trying to clear something out of her memory. "Are you okay?"  
  
Skyan nodded unsurely. "Yeah, I think so, there was something that I was supposed to tell you, but I can't remember what now." She shrugged.  
  
"Hey, if it was that important, then you would of remembered it," Erin assured her. "So don't worry, you'll remember it soon enough." 


	6. Discovering

Friday arrived, and it was one of those days that almost everyone in Ms. Mills classes wished would go away. Well, everyone felt that way, because it was a rainy, foggy day, the kind of day that smart kids liked to curl up in a huge chair under a blanket and read for the whole time, and the kind of day whenever the more popular girls headed out to the mall to shop, making sure that their junior boyfriends were going to come and pick them up in their sleek cars.   
  
The list that Skyan had copied had been entirely correct; Skyan watched, emotion-less, as Matt Skelton managed a quick smile at her before turning back to his normal silent self. It surprised her that someone so quiet could be so high up on the "social ranking" ladder of High School, although she supposed that it had to do with one main fact: he was cute.   
  
After Skyan dropped her tutor session with Eric, her older sister had drug her to the mall, where Skyan had been forced into dress after dress after dress that she normally wouldn't of touched with a twenty-foot pole. They were bright, flashy, and exactly what Skyan didn't want them to be. She eventually picked out something that Danielle agreed on, but wasn't too awful. It was a smoky gray-blue dress, with no ruffles or trimmings, that reached down to her feet.   
  
"What do you mean, shoes?" Skyan demanded, but found Danielle grabbing her by the arm, and the two headed over to the section that Skyan hated even more than dresses.   
  
Shoes were an awful ordeal, particurally because Skyan had slightly strange feet. They weren't particurally ugly, but her foot arch was high and narrow, and it took forever until they found a pair of shoes that didn't cramp her feet, and yet Danielle liked them and said they "went" with the dress. Jewelry wasn't too bad of an ordeal; Skyan walked in, proclaimed to her sister that she had found the perfect necklace, and they bought it and walked out. It was the design of the contellation Scorpio, silver in color, the stars connected by a thin twisted silver band.   
  
Skyan flat turned-down a purse or handbag, and took pleasure only in the fact that Danielle had promised to pay for the outfit. Atleast she wasn't spending her good money on something that she didn't want and would never wear again. "You're going to look so cute," Danielle said as the two slid into the suburban's leather seats, Skyan's black hair dripping wet. "And you promised that I could do your hair, so when we get home I'm going to fix that up, and then I'll drive you over. Mom's at work until late."   
  
"What about food?" she asked, and Danielle shrugged. "Yeah, I know that some popular guy who doesn't like me, made fun of me throughout sixth grade, and will most likely be making out with Shannon Smith during the football game is going to be absoloutely /delighted/ about having to buy me something to eat!" she said with a high voice. "Seriously, Danielle, get a brain."   
  
Danielle smiled at Skyan, and laughed softly. "Actually, Sky, you're the one who needs to get a brain. I'm sure that any cute guy would be glad to buy you something to eat."   
  
"Whatever."   
  
* * *   
  
As it was, Matt had come expecting that Skyan hadn't eaten anything, and she gladly accepted his offer of having his older sister drive them to Casa Ole before the dance, and she fought to try and get a conversation going so that she could write the paper. It didn't work; Matt was much more interested in asking her about Erin, something that Skyan wasn't too surprised about. Erin was pretty, she wasn't, and the two had somehow become best friends in the matter of a week and a half. Of course, she much would of rather had him asking questions about her.   
  
Casa Ole provided a welcome relief from the tenseness of having Matt's older sister listening to their every word, as well as to ease the hunger pains that Skyan was feeling. His older sister had been devouring a large order of fries from McDonalds while they had been in the car, making Skyan even hungrier. Fast food was definately her main weak spot.   
  
"I think that I'll have the dinner Amigo," Skyan decided, closing her menu and handing it to the waiter, while Matt ordered a fancy meal with a name that she couldn't pronounce. He smiled unsurely at her, and Skyan had a sudden realization that he'd been paying more attention during Spanish class than she'd originally thought.   
  
Their conversation was light and pleasant; most of it revolved around animals and Ag, not typically what one would consider dinner coversation. "Thanks very much for taking me here," she said eventually, smiling softly. Matt was a much nicer person than she'd originally thought; he had interesting things to say and wasn't staring at Brittany Micheals, a girl who attended their school and was rather popular.   
  
"It was my..." He was cut short by an unearthly screaming that chilled Skyan to the bone. There was the sound of a plate dropping from inside the kitchen, and then everything went blank in Skyan's mind.   
  
All that she knew was a desperate desire to grab the necklace off her her neck. She didn't know why, or what was happening. "This isn't happening," Matt breathed softly, and Skyan had a sudden realiziation that he knew more about this than she did. "This can't be happening."   
  
Two voices rang out at the same time, Skyan aware of nothing but the necklace, spinning in front of her as she held it by its thin silver chain. "Scorpio Power!" she shouted, and watched but didn't watch the silver necklace spin out in front of her, spiraling about until it came to rest at eye-level. Then she was surrounded by silvers and shimmery blues, her hand moving on its own accord. Everything was a strange blur, until she found herself standing in the resturant, her silver necklace clutched in her hand. She slipped it over her head, and looked over to where Matt was standing.   
  
Or, rather, where Matt had been standing. Now in his place there was a young man dressed in an entirely white outfit, except for a midnight-blue cape that swirled about his shoulders. He wore no mask, and it was obvious to anyone who would look at him that it was Matt Skelton.   
  
At that moment Skyan looked down at herself. She was dressed in an outfit that was quite close in looks to the fukus worn by the Sailor Scouts. But this wasn't Sailor Moon, this was life. Her life. Her dreadfully, horribly real life that could in no way have this happening to it...   
  
Her skirt was a light blue color, as was the collar. Her bow was a soft, shimmering silver, while the main color of the outfit was a simple white, and she reached up to touch her forehead, where a tiara should of hung. However, there was nothing there, and as she brushed her fingers over her forehead, she felt no pain that might of signified a marking.   
  
And then, in one dreadful moment she knew something that she had never hoped to hear in her life. Two hours ago she would of laughed at anyone who told her that later that night she would become Sailor Scorpio. But now she was.


End file.
